1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spring nuts, and, in particular, to spring nuts used in connection with channels and frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In virtually all construction trades and maintenance installations, U-shaped channels and frames are used for constructing support structures or providing conduits for electrical/cable wiring. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,233 to Mitchell. In order to fasten face plates or other objects to the U-shaped channels, a spring nut is used by sliding the spring nut into the channel.
Specifically, the spring nut uses a face plate having a screw orifice to provide a means for attaching other objects to the channel. In order to urge the face plate of the spring nut towards ends of side plates of the frame, a compression spring is used. The user may simply slide the face plate/compression spring structure along the channel. However, if a base portion or plate of the channel has irregularities or orifices, the end of the compression spring catches and bends, thereby preventing lateral movement along the channel. This, in turn, increases the difficulty involved with installation and maintenance of construction utilizing the U-shaped channels.